


New Soldiers

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationships, Reaper76 - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: Jack Morrison is reminded of his boyfriend at home and the reason he joins the force as he finalizes his contract for SEP. He meets his soon to be best friend throughout this long journey of their career.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a long story about Jack, but i honestly forgot my plans since it was written so long ago. I like the idea of continuing it as a series of one shots about Jack's journey through SEP and Overwatch, featuring Edge Lord Gabriel Reyes. I make no promises.

_ Their love was young; built on highschool sweetheart dreams of graduation and college dorms together. A future family idly tossed into the conversation every once in a while to see if the other valued the same ideas of life and domesticity. It was true and loyal. Something both needed in their life to escape each other's formidable households.  _

_ Together, they created a unity based around love and trust. They were vulnerable only with each other; they never let it slip into their homes or school life.  _

_ It was pure.  _

Morrison,  _ Soldier:76  _ now, for the past several minutes has been tapping idly at his stack of papers, mind far from where it should be at the moment. He is dragged back to him. His closest friend and lover. 

_ 'Together, we will get through anything' a younger Jack Morrison breathes against his partner Vincent's neck. There is blood caked across his face, a new bruise sure to form in the morning; left there by his own flesh and blood. His own father, but all he can think of is his poor Vincent's shaking breath and trembling hands. All he wants to do is hold him and take all the pain into his own body. He can endure.  _

_ He always had the higher pain tolerance of the two.  _

A soft sigh leaves his lips, deep in thought. He thinks, I am doing the right thing. Vincent will be more safe now that I can truly protect him. I will rid the evils of the world; he will no longer cry in sorrow. He will be happy, like I promised him we would be, in time. 

I  _ am  _ doing the right thing. 

"Pretty boys like you typically do not last long." The young man is pulled from his conflicting thoughts when a hand grazes his shoulder. He flicks his gaze from the small metallic table to meet the honey orbs of what he assumes to be a fellow soldier. "What made you want to join?" The tone in his voice dares the young to answer; Say something that will give him a reason to hit. 

"What is your name?" He grumbles instead. Throughout his boyhood, Morrison has dealt with many other people who do not understand his exploration of his own self. It used to confuse him. Why would anyone else care what he did with himself in his own life? He understands now that some people will never understand, and he will have to explore alone. 

This man is no different. He sneers down at the blonde Soldier and presses a bit too close for comfort to have a better view at his papers. "Morrison… Jack.  _ Mm…  _ a shame for your family, I wonder what they think." 

"You do not know me. Or my family." Jack's fists tighten into balls and he has to mentally warn himself of the consequences starting a fight will have as soon as he enters the SEP. Ignore it, he tells himself. 

" _ Soldier:76,  _ is that a challenge?" The man above him sneers and it does not require a glance from him for the other to initiate. He throws Jack's stack away from his grasp. Jack hears a faint fluttering of papers but he can not tear his piercing blue's away from the dark amber above him. Didn't they used to be honey? 

Morrison swallows a lump and contemplates his next move. People like this one will look for any reason to fight. Continuing to sit here in silence will have him picked from his seat, and talking back yields the same response. Standing to retrieve his fallen papers is the bigger thing to do, but the other may see it as a challenge. 

A hand touches his chin, and Jack's vision blurs. 

_ "John!" The elevated voice booms through the modern farmhouse, shaking any loose object in its place. The two boys perched atop Jack Morrison's quilted bed sheets and king size mattress glance up at the ceiling, where Jack's ceiling fan shakes with the fierce stomping coming down the hall.  _

_ Beside him, his boyfriend jumps and he feels sharp nails digging into his bicep. Vincent is rather proud considering all the hate he gets from both families, but Jack's father has always been the most terrifying for both of them. His biggest concerns are his boyfriend's health and safety. He always becomes tense, and proud or not, he feels ashamed.  _

_ Jack loops an arm around the trembling male's waist and pulls him into his side. His fingers move to caress Vincent's cheeks until their faces meet and he presses close for a comforting kiss. Vincent is hesitant, but he would never pull away from his boyfriend. His hands come to rest easily against Jack's chest and they both kiss in silence until Vincent pulls back for air.  _

_ "He will be here soon-" Vincent does not have time to finish his thought before Jack cards deft fingers through the others brunette locks and tugs him close for another gentle kiss. " _ Jack _ …"  _

His father did not have nice words to say when he walked in on his son kissing another boy so  _ provocatively,  _ he had put it. Jack received a good tongue lashing and had been dragged by his ear from the bed but not a single finger landed on Vincent, because Jack Morrison fought against his father. He hit him harder than he had wished to hit his lover. 

The memory does not resurface well, however. Jack is quick to grip a wrist and twist, ready to shove the man back but a loud  _ snap  _ and an even louder  _ screech _ from the man above him is enough to have him reeling away, shock written over his face. 

He does not reach forward to comfort the man cradling his broken wrist to his chest and only proceeds to  _ vomit _ at the sight of a bone sticking from his flesh. 

"How the  _ fuck?!"  _ The man wails and glares at Jack, tears welling in his eyes. He is quick to turn on his heel and smash into something hard. Glancing up, he notices it is a chest. 

"Going somewhere?" The voice [gruff and masculine] catches Jack off guard. He looks up from his hunched position to spot his former opponent eye to chest with the most handsome face he had seen since entering this place. He is far too woozy to think further on that. 

"Yeah! That fucking  _ fag _ broke-" he shreaks, " _ my wrist!"  _ He gestures to the visible bone but the man above him does not react if he feels grossed out in any way. He simply grips the wrist the other cradles so closely and squeezes, listening pleasantly to the sounds he squeaks out. "Ah-ah-! What are you-!" 

"Go and get that fixed up, yeah? I think Jack over there is not used to the reactions of the serum," the look he gives has the man scrambling for aid. He turns his heavy gaze to the blonde boy still hunched over his knees and once their eyes catch, his own soften to a deep amber. 

Jack blinks a few times before lifting himself to stand tall in the presence of what he presumes to be a commanding officer. He had not yet registered the similar outfit. "A-sir-" he has to school his expression to one of respect rather than shock, and he cranes his neck. "Thank you…" 

"Soldier:24, formally, but please, call me Reyes." The darker skinned man looks amused at Jack's formal stance and only moves forward when he sees the other notice his mistake. "You did quite a number on him." 

"I did not mean to break him so easily.” Jack takes a pause to look down on his hands. “Do you think that serum really could have done that?" he rubs at his hand idly, not looking at the man above him showing nothing but true concern. 

"I would say you react positively to it… and he deserved it." Reyes offers his hand for Morrison to take, and even though they are both standing, Jack slips his shaky fingers between the offered hand. "You probably need a shower, I will call the cleaning crew. I think it is time for dinner, my treat.”

  
His smile is  _ dazzling _


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sits down and writes a letter to his lover back home. He realizes other thoughts are interrupting his flow, and struggles with what to say at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise, I was actually able to sit and write something, even if it is so short. 
> 
> This chapter is introspective with Jack, keeping Vincent in his thoughts, but someone else happens to be weaseling their way to the forefront.

_ It has been approximately three days since my meeting with Gabriel Reyes, (formally, Soldier24, but Reyes has insisted I use his name). I say approximately to push the shame I feel itching the back of my skull because I know in actuality, it has been three days, seven hours, and twenty four minutes. I don’t even remember recording the time he smoothly saved me from a lecture with my commanding officers for breaking another soldier in an altercation, but I remember the time he took me for dinner. It was 7:35. Reyes took us to town at a mexican restaurant he claims is not the best he has had, but the staff know him like family. It was proven to be true when I sat in awkward silence for half an hour while he and a few staff members spoke in rapid spanish, providing a measly smile and courtesy laugh, though if I was honest, which I most certainly was not, I understood a solid three sentences from the entire conversation.  _

_ I picked up four years of Spanish in high school, and while I passed every year with an A, hearing fluent speakers always makes me forget everything I learned. I can carry on a conversation if I am the one leading it, but I plan on furthering my lessons with an online class if the SEP allows it. Reyes did not seem to notice my awkward third wheeling, or if he did, he made it up with plenty of conversation with me.  _

_ Tell me why I enjoyed his presence a little too much? Why can I not stop thinking about this stranger, for lack of a better word. While I’d like to say we are close acquaintances now, I feel confident in my knowledge that Reyes is a stranger I just met and my sudden social awkwardness around him is uncalled for. It is almost as if I am a freshly outed boy in my first year crushing on a cute senior, except Reyes isn’t cute, he is sexy.  _

Jack sits back with a loud groan and rubs at his eyes. The fountain pen he had been scribbling with fell with a soft thump against thick manilla pages.  _ What am I doing?  _ He spares a glance over the passage he took little time to scrawl and flushes to his ears at the realization.  _ I can not send this to him, absolutely not!  _ Promptly after rereading the letter, Jack crumbles the paper and slips it under a book on his desk. He takes the pen back between his fingers and quietly scratches a new message. 

_ I made a friend not long after joining, so it isn’t too lonely anymore. His presence is nothing--  _ Another groan, followed by intense scratching.  _ You will be glad to know I am not completely holed up without human interaction. I met a friendly stranger after apprehending a douche bag for lack of better terms causing problems. Don’t worry though, I am okay. I can not say the same for him. That serum broke his wrist, can you believe that? I didn’t apply much pressure at all, I swear, but tell me why that sudden rush of adrenaline felt good? _

_ I miss you, and I hope you are not doing too horribly without me. I am trying my hardest to right the wrongs of this world, I hope I am able to keep you safe even from all the way over here. They say I can not leave for another six months during the trials, but if I react positively, they will let me visit family, and I can not wait to see that beautiful face another time. I promise I will hold you close, snuggles and kisses are in direct order! Please send me every once in a while, don’t forget about me. I will lose my mind in this lonely place.  _

_ Jack Morrison  _ Scratching.  _ Jack. _

He sets his pen down once more and interlocks his fingers for a satisfying crack. After overlooking his final letter and deeming it worthy, Jack takes a crisp envelope and slips the paper in carefully, sealing it with a bright red stamp. 

_ Vincent  _

  
_ Gabriel Reyes is sexy, but you don’t need to know that, _ Jack tells himself.  _ A cold shower and brisk run with my earphones will get rid of those treacherous thoughts swiftly. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddo's are appreciated. I also love comments, if they aren't mean, though honestly, this isn't that great, so you don't have to remind me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
